The data stored in (Dynamic Random Access Memories) DRAMs tend to get erroneous due to various reasons like alpha particles and transient errors during writes. If left unread for a long time, the number of erroneous bits may go higher, making the error uncorrectable. To avoid this situation, memory controllers usually implement a scheme called ‘patrol scrubbing’, wherein each data entry in the entire memory is read periodically and if it has a correctable error, it will be corrected and written back to the memory, thereby avoiding the accumulation of errors.